


Serenity Prayer

by ArcherUmi



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Sayaka has no regrets... Almost.





	Serenity Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written _down_ January 2018, but something I'd written basically all of in my head over a few weeks before that. Sort of spoilers for the ending of the anime. Also, major spoilers in the end notes.

She slung her battered saber over her shoulder and turned to go, her clothes a little frayed. She looked back at the red-haired girl on her knees, her head lowered and her right hand grasping her upright spear with a tight but quivering grip. "It's time for me to go, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko looked up, wiping tears from her eyes with her left hand. Angrily, she tossed her spear aside and reached out, struggling to try and stand but failing to. "W-What the hell are you talking about, Sayaka...?! Go where...?! L-Listen to me, stupid...!". She coughed, unable to keep up her harsh expression, and gazed up teary-eyed at Sayaka.

Sayaka wiped a tear from her eye and turned around, a sad smile on her face. "I can't stay in this world, ok?". She dropped her saber on the ground with a clang and stepped over to Kyouko, kneeling. "I have no regrets, you know...".

"S-Stupid Sayaka...", Kyouko whispered. "You said you didn't regret making a contract too... Dummy...". Sayaka patted her head. "Yeah... I was so stupid, huh?". She stood up. "What was that prayer you said once? 'Give me courage to change the things I can... Serenity to accept the things I cannot, and wisdom to know the difference'? I've been thinking about that...". She wiped away another tear. "I've always been so stubborn."

Kyouko shivered, reaching out and grabbing Sayaka's cape. "...Sayaka! Sayaka...!". She gulped, raising her head again. "You CAN change this! You don't... Have to go...". Sayaka shook her head. "It has to be this way, Kyouko-chan... Otherwise my wish for Kyousuke wouldn't...".

"...Sayaka!", Kyouko cried. "Just listen... To... Me... Just once... Ok, Sayaka?!". Tears streamed down her face. "C-Can't you be selfish for once in your life and do something for yourself...?!". She looked to the side a little. "...Or if you can't, do something for me...?!". She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "He left you, didn't he?! He won't ever love you like... Like...", her voice lowered. "Like I do, Sayaka...". Sayaka blinked. "...I couldn't hear you, Kyouko-chan. S-Sorry."

She looked straight ahead at Sayaka. "I love you, ok...?!", she shouted. "Even though you're such a dummy and even though we fought so much I love you, Sayaka!". Sayaka blinked and softly giggled a little. She knelt down again. "I wish you had told me sooner. I could have been fine with that, loving another girl... Maybe if things were different it could have worked out...".

"It took me so long to realize...", Kyouko whispered. She tried to smile, making a pained face. "I'm a dummy too". Sayaka stood back up. "...If you stay we could see if-". Sayaka cut her off. "I've made up my mind, Kyouko-chan. I'm sorry, but...". Her tears welled up and she turned away again, waving over her shoulder as she walked away. "I guess I'm leaving with one regret after all..."

"SAYAKA!", Kyouko cried out. She broke down completely, sobbing. "Sayaka...! Sayaka...!". She collapsed, laying on the ground. "I guess that's just like you...", she sniffled, managing to smile a little and closing her eyes. "Even in the end you were an idiot, Sayaka...". When she finally awoke again, she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I was in a pretty bad place for a few different reasons, so it's pretty melodramatic (I can't really write serious subject matter without it getting a little melodramatic I feel like, to be honest). This is sorta supposed to be during the ending of the anime when Madoka creates the new timeline; I believe Sayaka had a dialgoue with Madoka about her wish for Kyousuke and in the end chose to go with Madoka in magical girl valhalla, i guess. It's been a very long time since I watched the series, so I may not be remembering correctly and this may not really work in that context, though.
> 
> I swear someday I'll write something that is actually, like, an appreciable length.


End file.
